TKAM, Testimonies of the Unexpected
by The Band Geek Alchemist
Summary: The title may seem a bit dramatic but the story isn't really that bad. Different character's and things povs for the last few chapers. K just cause I'm paranoid and I don;t think a little kid would understand the themes of To Kill a Mockingbird. Enjoy! wasn't quite sure what the genre should be, sorry


LOL another weird English assignment. Instead of a test over the last few chapters of TKAM, my crazy teacher gave us a weird writing assignment. -_-

For chapter 28, the prompt was to pretend you are Scout's ham costume and write about what happened.

"Hey." greeted a rusted lamp dully. "So, how'd you get here?" he interrogated.

"A girl wore me in her school pageant coupl'a days ago. Something happened on her way home and I was broken so her family threw me out. The little girl who wore me was so strange though. Unlike all of the other little girls in that place, she was wearing boyish overalls under me." I begin while the other things around me listen.

"I wonder why? What's wrong with dresses?" interjected an old rocking chair with a slow southern drawl. "Besides, it sure ain't proper for a girl like her."

"I honestly don't know. She also didn't seem too thrilled to be wearing me, unlike all the other kids. Not that she should try and completely conform to society's image of girls or that she shouldn't have freedom over herself either, but it's just so weird." I replied "Anyways, continuing with the story. The girl decided to make her rounds and shows us off to her family members but, they were too preoccupied with their own hectic lives to pay her much attention. Eventually a boy who I assume is her brother leads us out the door to this 'pageant' thing. I can't help but wonder what exactly a 'pageant' is.

"When we arrived a few minutes later, I saw many others like us. I was 'bout to shout a salutation to my friend, the cornstalk, but thought twice. I didn't think that people would react well to a talking ham costume."

"I'm pretty sure we all ain't meant to talk. I believe that our makers put a little bit'o magic in us when we was made. Yer seamstress must'a sewed a bit of magic int'a you." Stated a very old looking arm chair. His worn tan fabric with a slight tear allowing some stuffing to pop out gave him a wise look.

"Hmm, never thought much about that." I said thoughtfully before continuing. " The little girl who wore me was called backstage to prepare. She meandered back behind the curtain, found a dark quiet corner and curled up. She quickly fell asleep there. After quite awhile, she woke with a start realizing she was called and ran on stage while the band down below played a joyful tune. The spectators laughed and cheered for us as we trotted across and then made our final bows.

"After the performance we met the girl's brother once more in front of the school. We all began to walk home silently thinking about the nights events. Around halfway home, the girl realized she left one of her shoes at the school. The boy sighed and they headed back to the school. Upon reaching the school, they noticed that the lights were all off and the building was probably locked up for the weekend. They both agreed to come back the following Monday morning when school had resumed. Once again, the boy and girl headed home. This time though, when they were at the end of their street, they were attacked. A man jumped out of that Halloween night's many shadows and pushed the two apart. I heard a sickening crunch and shriek coming from the boy as I helplessly squished the poor girl." The things around me gasped in horror. "The next thing I remember was waking up here, In the Maycomb County Dump."

The end for now! :D There's a few more short stories like this I'll publish. Some aren't as good though.

P.S. Has anyone seen the TKAM movie? It's really good in my opinion but they just HAD to change certain symbolic things and leave out fairly important details! :( Boo Radley is a total creeper though when he just steps out from behind Jem's door. In my English class when we watched it we all freaked out but the teacher said none of her other classes noticed. Did anyone else notice this?

THANK YOU IF YOU ACTUALLY READ THIS WEIRDNESS!


End file.
